sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Puck
Puck and Sabrina GrimmSabrina Grimm are two of the main characters of the series, with Sabrina being the protagonist and Puck being the tritagonist. The duo are known amongst fans of the series as 'Puckabrina'. Their relationship slowly advances into something romantic as the series develops, but aside from kisses, wishes for kisses and some touching heart-to-hearts, there is no absolute blatant romantic relationship that develops between the two until the epilogue of The Council of Mirrors. It is not long until their romantic feelings for each other become obvious even though any romantic interest for each other is usually denied, except nearing the end of the series where they don't shy away from thinking about their future together.. The Fairy-Tale Detectives In the first book of the series, the two meet in very unusual circumstances. Puck was aware of the existence of Sabrina far earlier than Sabrina was of his existence, as he had sent his pixies to attack her and Daphne out of jealousy. His pixies eventually save them from Ernest Hamstead but then lead the sisters to his junk throne on which he resides. Ignoring their protests, Puck calls out to his pixies to drown them and so he leads the sisters to the swimming pool in the backyard of a neighbour's house. His pixies tie Sabrina's hands behind her back and force her to walk the makeshift 'plank' - the diving board of the pool that was quite high up. Sabrina manages to save herself after Puck tells her to confess to her crimes of 'stealing the Old Lady from him'. She tells him that she isn't stealing anyone and instead intends to save Relda Grimm from the giant that took her. Puck reluctantly unbinds her hands but no sooner has he done so then Sabrina pushes him into the pool instead. He comes up laughing on a tall geyser of water, his wings keeping him aloft. Sabrina rages that he is some sort of psycho kidnapping little girls for fun and is about to storm off with Daphne in tow before Puck stops them. After the sisters try to guess who he is, Puck flourishes that he is Puck, The Trickster King, King of all things Mischievous etc, etc. Sabrina has no idea who he is and is amused at Puck's reaction to his non-celebrity. However, she soon becomes irritated with Puck for wasting their time and walks off shouting back to Puck that she doesn't need his help after he shouts that he can't help them because he is a villain of the worst kind. They encounter him again soon, after failing to enter the Grimm Family Home which he reminds them of the secret on how to enter. After Puck insults the two sisters by telling them to go do domestic tasks whilst he recovers his energy to fight off the giant, Sabrina and him have a shout off about Puck's involvement in the rescue mission. They eventually calm down, though Sabrina is disgusted by Puck's eating habits that mimic her sister's very closely. Together, they find out more about the giants and also about William Charming and Puck chips in with hs own information when Sabrina cannot understand the giants mindset. The note that they find leads them up to the forbidden room where they find Mirror - at first, Mirror tries to burn them all alive believing that they are robbers and vandals, but Puck steps in between the sisters and the flames and tries to fight the flames off. He becomes annoyed with Sabrina after Mirror convinces her to enlist the help of Jack the Giant Killer to help find Relda and Mr. Canis, saying that he is more than capable of defeating the giant by himself. Sabrina remains skeptical and hatches a plan to distract the police force that have surrounded the house and are banging away on the door downstairs. When her plan works, Puck is annoyed though Daphne manages to calm him down after. He carries out his part of the plan effortlessly and flies alongside the sisters on the magic carpet - Sabrina tells him to do something else but Puck's face darkens at the order; Daphne again intervenes and tells her sister to turn it around and make out that Puck is doing something very big for them rather than them doing it for themselves. He immediately brightens and flies off as Sabrina asks Daphne how she knew to get Puck around like that. Daphne says that that is what she does with Sabrina and that Puck and her are pretty much the same. Sabrina sticks her tongue out at her sister and drops the subject. The two then have an argument after she brings Jack the Giant Killer into the house to help find Relda and Mr. Canis, as the initial agreement didn't include bringing him back. Jack and him rile each other up but Sabrina adn Daphne stop the tension escalating. Puck slams his way out of the house and Sabrina zones out but is awoken by noises coming from her Grandmother's room. Upon investigation, she finds Puck in the room but in a disturbing form - he is a giant housefly the size of Elvis but with his own human head. After getting annoyed with Puck's apparent lack of concern for Relda and Canis, she yells at him, telling him that she has no intention of losing her family after she just found them again. He eventually storms out, annoyed with Jack's interference as he believes that Jack is up to no good. Puck ends up saving the Grimms at the last moment, asking Relda if she was okay, and also earnestly explaining that he tried to explain that Sabrina shouldn't trust Jack but she was far too stubborn and stupid to understand. By the end of The Fairy-Tale Detectives, Granny Relda had invited Puck to live with the Grimms, though it is implied that this inviation was also extended before the two sisters came to Ferryport Landing. Sabrina is incredulous as Puck dumps a box full of his posessions (junk and rubbish) into her hands and announces that he is moving in. She refutes Relda's decision to let him stay but it is too late; Puck is part of the household, much to Sabrina's annoyance. The Unusual Suspects '' By the start of The Unsusual Suspects, Sabrina had become accustomed to living with Puck after suffering through three weeks worth of pranks from him. Arguably the earliest sign of Puck's attraction was in book 2, when the Wolf said to Puck, "Love will be the end of you" and glanced at Sabrina. When Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne are being chased by Wendell's army of killer bunnies, Puck flies into the Barrier, dropping the girls and himself into the Hudson River. Sabrina swims Puck to shore after she finds him lying in the river face-down. When he doesn't respond to her, she performs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him, forgetting that he is immortal. He accuses her of wanting to kiss him while he couldn't do anything about it. The Problem Child ''"But the most awful thought of them all was the one about the kiss - it was nice. In the very beginning of Book Three, Sabrina and Puck have had their first run in with the Jabberwocky and survived. They are stranded and Sabrina is freezing. Puck walks over and sits behind her wrapping his wings around her for warmth. She describes it as completely "Un-Pucklike" and "The first nice thing he's done." In Book Three, Sabrina is sent to go get Puck up in his room, where he tells her that he feels like Uncle Jake is taking his place. Sabrina then says that everybody still cares about him, leading Puck to think that Sabrina cares about him (in a romantic way, that is); he kisses her after teasing her and saying, "You want me to be your boyfriend." Then Sabrina punched him in the belly. Later that day, Puck's wings are ripped off protecting Sabrina from the Jabberwocky, putting him in a magical, life threatening coma. Sabrina believes that this is her fault, and is shown fondly looking after him and leading the quest to find the Vorpal Blade, which will indirectly lead to him being healed. Once Upon A Crime In book four it is revealed that Puck trusts Sabrina more than anyone else in the world. This was proven when in the cocoon that Cobweb put him in to save his life, he sprayed her with a disgusting smelling gas that allowed his cocoon to follow her wherever she went. This is apparantly something that usually happens between people in love as Moth was incredibly jealous and accused Sabrina of stealing 'her honor'. When Puck breaks free, fully healed, from his cocoon, he saves Sabrina from Moth, who is trying to kill her because Sabrina 'stole' Puck from her. At Oberon's funeral, Puck and Sabrina hold hands and have a semi-romantic exchange. Puck breaks down and starts crying as well as yelling at his dead father, and reveals to Sabrina that he hated him. When the Grimm Family leaves NYC for Ferryport Landing, Puck follows them on the giant witch robot instead of staying and being King of Faerie. Magic and Other Misdeamours Future Sabrina:"He gets less annoying when he gets older." Future Puck: "But only a little." In Book Five when Sabrina and Daphne went to the future, Sabrina finds out they are married in the future.'' '' Sabrina cannot believe that her and Puck are happily married in the future, though Daphne is clearly happy about it. Tales From The Hood "You don't really need the make-up." -Puck In Book Six, Puck handcuffed himself to Sabrina and swallowed the key in order to protect her, and the two talk late at night in Puck's room. At some point in the discussion, Puck tells Sabrina "you don't need the make-up" after finding out that she has been conducting "late-night beauty sessions". Although he then says she is a "stinky, muck- covered toadface" after (They both agreed on it ) he says he kinda wishes he never said that. It then becomes awkward for both of them, and they go to sleep. The Everafter War In Book Seven, Puck is offended when Sabrina was about to accidently kiss him in the car (it was shrinking) but quickly tells Uncle Jake to drive faster in fear they will kiss. Puck discovers that he and Sabrina are married in the future and it's because of her that he is aging. He becomes extremely angry and pulls a number of awful pranks on her. Later, though, when he accidently almost kills her by pushing her over the edge of a high ledge, he is remorseful and apologizes, almost crying. The Inside Story '' '' He later accepts that they may get married in the future, but really only to annoy Sabrina. Puck and Sabrina both deny any feelings for each other, until book 8. Puck constantly teases Sabrina about them being married. It is only when Sabrina has to kiss Puck because he ate a poisoned apple to wake him up, because he can only be woken up by true love's kiss, she admits (only to herself) that Puck was her first crush, and that he was special to her. Council of Mirrors "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she save the world." -Puck In Book Nine, the final book of the series, the relationship between the two advances rather quickly. He explains to Sabrina's father, Henry, at one moment: "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she save the world." Later, when Mr. Seven and Morgan le Fay are getting married and Daphne changes everyone's outfits to suit the occasion, Puck exclaims "Wow!" at the sight of Sabrina, and the two dance the night away. Later, they are about to kiss, but Henry walks in on them, causing Sabrina to become mortified and making Puck fly away. When Sabrina is hesitant to take up the training and lead the army into battle, Puck is hard on her and gets angry at her reluctance, saying: "You know what? I'm seriously reconsidering marrying you." In a similar tirade by Puck, the two get into a fight. Puck soars off into the sky with Sabrina grabbing onto his pants leg. When she can't hold on and almost ends up dying, he catches her (she describes him as slamming into something warm,soft, and strong). He expresses a flustered sort of worry. Sabrina gives Puck a major role in the battle, expressing her undying trust, and she leans on Puck when she's sick. He is extremely worried and anxious when he finds out that there is a large chance Sabrina might die. Throughout the entire book, Puck's protectiveness increases incredibly rapidly to the point where it is blatantly obvious he has strong feelings for her. Epilogues 'First Epilogue' Sabrina is getting married to a human named Bradley in the first epilogue and has not seen Puck in five years. As she is getting ready, she asks her mother and sister who has attended the wedding. After they list the Everafter guests in attendance, she asks if anyone else has come. Both her mother and sister realise who she is talking about, and they confront Sabrina. Sabrina defensively replies that she wasn't thinking of him at all. It is interesting to note that Sabrina doesn't refer to Puck as 'Puck', but as him, showing some underlying tone of bitterness she feels towards the fairy, no matter how slight. When the minister asks the guests if anyone has any objections towards the marriage, Sabrina turns hopefully towards the crowd, looking for a certain fairy who would throw eggs or do something ''to ruin her wedding. When she thinks Puck isn't coming to her wedding to ruin it, she finds herself disappointed. However, Puck crashes the wedding, appearing right before Sabrina and Bradley are about to say their vows by flying through the doors. Sabrina automatically knows who it is, and he greets her by saying, "Hello, stinky." and winking, to which she can't help but grin. '''Second Epilogue' In the second epilogue it is revealed that Sabrina and Puck did get married and have two daughters named Emma who takes after Puck and Daphne, and Allison, who takes after Sabrina. Alison has just grown pink fairy wings, and it is revealed that Sabrina and Puck, like Sabrina's parents, didn't tell their kids anything about the Everafter world. Category:Relationships Category:Grimm Family